My homework
by Isis the Sphinx
Summary: Yeah, I know. Everyone's OOC in this. This is my english homework and I'd thought I'd post it. heh. Random stuff. I had fun writing this. Chap 9 is NOT yaoi, shonenai or anything of the like, just brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, this was a school homework assignment. So what? Just read. I don't care if you review. The bolded, italized, and underlined words were the vocab words. Definitions are at the bottom.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh

Homework

* * *

Knock, knock. 

"Malik! Get the door!"

"Yes Isis…" The platinum blonde lazily opened the door. And immediately jumped back. "Bakura!"

"Let me in." The Egyptian albino demanded **_amorally_**.

"What's with you?" Malik asked as Bakura sat down on a sofa. "You're wearing your tomb robber costume. That's so **_anachronistic_**." Bakura shrugged.

"So? I felt like it. And what's anachronistic?"

"Isis is trying to teach me a few things. Anachronistic means an object doesn't fit in with the time period it shows up in. Like an atom bomb in Ancient Egypt."

"Oh." Bakura blinked. There was a moment where he was totally **_desensitized. _**He was trying to compute that information and it wasn't working too well. "I **_empathize_** with you Malik, having to memorize all those useless and complicated words."

A moment passed, no words were said.

"Nice makeup work, that scar looks real." Malik commented.

"It is real." Bakura **_apathetically_** said. It gave his face an **_asymmetrical_** look.

"So why'd you decide to go with the robber costume?"

"I was feeling **_anarchistic_**. I haven't tried to kill the Pharaoh in a few months."

"Hey! You're using big words too!" Malik exclaimed.

"It's contagious."

A curse erupted from the kitchen.

"Are you okay Isis?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, just cut my finger on a knife. I'll be fine."

"Blood?" Bakura perked up. "The **_sensuous_** memories that brings back."

"**_Psychopath_**." Malik muttered.

"Am not." Bakura said.

"Are to."

"I'm a klepto, not a psycho!"

"Psycho."

"Klepto!"

"PSYCHO!" Bakura hit Malik over the head with a lamp since he wouldn't agree. He wasn't **_sentient_** after that.

* * *

Amoral- Pragmatic, without moral quality 

Asymmetry- lack of balance

Apathetic- having or showing little to no emotion

Anarchistic- all gov't is undesirable. Promotes chaos.

Anachronism- not in the right time period

Empathy- identifying with and understanding of others feelings and emotions

Desensitized-render insensitive, see apathetic

Sensuous-perceived by or affecting the senses

Sentient- conscious

Psychopath- person with antisocial behavior disorder

* * *

So? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I didn't have school monday, so I didn't get the words till yesterday. And I just now got the assignment, so here it is. Thanks for reviewing _**Antifish**_...(LONG penname) Here's My Homework, week 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

It was odd. Atem had turned less and less **_translucent_** ever since Battle city ended and more solid. But that would not last. His stay with me was only **_transient_**. He would be gone as soon as we sent him off to the after life. I would gladly **_transpose_** myself with him if it meant he could have his life back. I would not mind. He deserves it more than I do. Alas, his fate was to **_transcend_** our state of existence and go to the afterlife. I look back behind me at my friends, and they are **_transfixed_**. Anzu the most. Oh! No, Anzu don't! I take a deep breath. She almost **_transgressed_** on the law of the gods and ran after Atem. I am not surprised at this; she's had a crush on him ever since they first met. But I **_digress_**, I am wandering. I look back at our duel that we had a little while ago. Was it only a few minutes? It feels like an eternity. The **_gradation_** was not surprising. First the Egyptian Gods. They were the first step. If could not beat them I had not learned what I needed to. Then, going up against my favorite monster, the Black Magician. That was hard. Finally, the move I almost didn't make, hitting him with a direct attack. If I hadn't made that move it would've been **_retrograde. _**But instead, I've made **_progress_**. No longer am I the runt of the class always picked on. I have friends now.

The doors to the afterlife closed. Goodbye, mou hitori no boku.

_-Yugi, just after the Ceremonial Battle._

_

* * *

_

Transient- Not lasting, temporary.

Transfix- To make or hold with awe

transcend-to rise or go beyond

translucent-letting light go through but not being able to see images clearly on the other side

transpose-to change the relative position of letters or numbers.

transgress-to violate a law

progressive-positive change

digress-to wander from main subject

gradation-any process of change that needs steps.

retrograde-moving backward


	3. Chapter 3

Here's My homework, week 3. Some random OC, which I do not name or describe much, is just dueling Bakura. That's all I could come up with. I almost couldn't think this one up. It's getting harder and harder folks. Do not be surprised if I can't do it one week. But, that didn't happen this week, so enjoy.

Thanks to **Ty**, **Kanashimi no Tenshi**, **Dispassion**, and **White Dragon Girl** for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I no own this.

* * *

The **_vertiginous_** shadows were all around. There was no way out. This 'Bakura' I was dueling had an amazing strategy. For him, at least. I could barely hold my own in this duel. If I could just **_divert_** his attention from my face down card, I might be able to stall for the one card that would help me win. His occult deck was strong, blowing away my wind deck. But what really made it hard to win was my **_aversion_** to his monsters. They were what most people would truly call a monster. Something from one's worst nightmares, or a horror movie. This deck was something that just didn't fit him.

When I met him, he looked like such an **_introspective_** person. My **_extrapolation_** of him was completely wrong.

His deck didn't have much in the way of **_diversification_**. Mostly fiend types, but mine was no different. I had nothing but wind attribute monsters(except one) in my deck. Ah! The card I just drew will win this for me. As soon as the time came, I would **_intromit _**Raging Flame Sprite_(1)_ to the field and decimate his Life Points.

"I play the trap card Gravity Bind! All four star and higher monsters on the field cannot attack! Now I summon Raging Flame Sprite! Sprite, attack his Life Points directly!" I yelled. I am an extremely **_extroverted_** person, I had to say everything loudly, if not yelling it. That really surprised Bakura, because he had a monster out, how could I attack his Life Points directly? Because of RFS special ability.

Bakura drew, and ended his turn. It seems that that card was **_extraneous_** to his current strategy. He couldn't do anything.

A few turns later, I had destroyed his last Life Point. I had won. The Shadows around me started to dissipate. The odd Ring around his neck seemed to be the **_vertex_** to where they were going. When all the Shadows were gone, so was he.

* * *

Yes, short. Deal with it.

_(1) Raging Flame Sprite, Special Ability: Can attack opponents life points directly. Each time LP are attacked directly, atk points of RFS go up by one thousand._

Introspective- considering one's own internal state or feelings.

Extraneous- not having a vital element or part.

Intromit- to send, put in, or let in. To introduce.

Extrovert- outgoing person, concerned with social activity.

Extrapolate- make an educated guess.

Diversification- give variety.

Vertex- highest point of something.

Aversion- strong feeling of dislike.

Divert- to turn aside form a path or course.

Vertiginous- whirrling, spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are very, very, VERY lucky I was able to make into a fanfiction. I almost wasn't able to do it. But since I like you guys so much...

Thanks to...**Krafty Quill**, **Ty**, **White Dragon Girl**, **Kanashimi no Tenshi**, and **Dispassion**

Here's My Homework, week 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Did you know that mental illnesses like to pair up? I have **_hyperthermia_**. And because of that, I have **_hypochondriasis_**. It's easy to get sick with fevers and such things when your core body temperature is higher than most. And since I have hypochondriasis, I also have **_agoraphobia_**. Large groups and open spaces have so many chances for getting you sick. So I am often taking **_proactive _**moves to keep myself safe. I am **_hypersensitive_** to how big the area I am in, although my agoraphobia often **_aggrandizes_** that sense. Also, everything that might have a chance for making me sick is **_hypoallergenic_**, so that chance will drop. Bakura has often said that I'm too afraid for my own good, but I don't care. He's often been the **_antagonist_** with me and teasing me. He also habitually makes **_hypothetical_** statements that I **_actualize_** everything in my head. Not true. I see the germs crawling towards me even now. 

_-Ryou, about his cleaning habits.

* * *

Yeah, I know, isn't the best. Oh well. _

Hyperthermia- Abnormally high body temperature

Hypoallergenic- having a decreased tendancy to cause allergic reaction

Hypersensitive- highly sensitive

Hypothetical- relating to, based on a hypothesis

Hypochondriasis- excessive preoccupation with one's health, usually focusing on the symptoms.

Aggrandize-to widen in scope, increase in size

Actualize- to make actual or real

Proactive- acting in advanceto deal with something difficult

Agorphobia-abnormal fear of open or public places

Antagonist- One who opposes and contends against another, an adversary.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't believe it. Antifishestablishmentarianist(Ty) did it! Jumps for joy! Thank you so much!

* * *

It was an abject goal. Useless, helpless, pathetic. He would never have abdicated his will before then… but this was now. Now there was no hope, no will. He was being used. A way to… abscond the law. To avoid detection. For who would associate Bakura Ryou with the dangerous thief that stalked the night? Alas, for him. Yugi-tachi, the ones who has claimed to accept him, had left. He knew. He knew they found him too abstruse, his thinking and habits too much of an abstraction. He knew that his darkness had planed it this way. He was the one who plotted, calculated the trajectory of Ryou's life. They others, they had the nerve to conjecture, to turn his own life into a fairy tale. He was simply- himself. He had been. And then Yugi-tachi had stumbled upon him. He was then their project, their good deed for the day. All they could see was the dejected look on his face, not the light of happiness in his eyes after Yami no Bakura had come back. Objectively, they toiled on, try  
ing to save them. For as much as Ryou disliked being used, at least his darkness… allowed him to be useful. There was no more reason to fight, was there? For it was Yugi-tachi or Yami no Bakura… personally, Ryou would take his risk with his darkness.

* * *

Abject: utterly hopeless, miserable, humiliating, or wretched  
Abdicate: to renounce or relinquish a throne, right, power, claim, responsibility, or the like, esp. in a formal manner  
Abscond: to depart in a sudden and secret manner, esp. to avoid capture and legal prosecution  
Abstruse: hard to understand; recondite; esoteric  
Abstraction: an abstract or general idea or term.  
Trajectory: the curve described by a projectile, rocket, or the like in its flight.  
Conjecture: the formation or expression of an opinion or theory without sufficient evidence for proof.  
Project: something that is contemplated, devised, or planned; plan; scheme.  
Dejected: depressed in spirits; disheartened; low-spirited  
Objectively: something that one's efforts or actions are intended to attain or accomplish; purpose; goal; target (To do with a purpose) 


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, here I am again! Sorry it took soooo long for an update. I just got this list yesterday. With all the end of term things, and timed BCR's, ECR's, and other things, I just never got one. Here's chap 6. thanks sooo much to...

**_Ty, _**(he was the one who did chap 5 everyone, give HIM the cred, NOT ME!!!), **_Dispassion, White Dragon Girl, Kanashimi No Tenshi, Krafty Quill, InsaneYGOLover, Hikari Riku, _**and, **_Dark Magician Girl of Chaos._**

This chapter is really short. Just an _odd_, to say the least, conversation between Bakura and Ryou. I seem to be doing a LOT of one shot things with the albinos. I usually do things with the Pharaonic pair. Oh well. This balances everything. Now if I could only do something with Kaiba...

The definitions for the bolded, italicized, and underlined stuff is at the BOTTOM. DON'T put extra emphasis on them. It's just so I can count the words and you know what they are and where they are...

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I getting a loan. Give me a bone, and don't sue! (it rhymes!!)

Chapter Six

* * *

"You know Bakura, with all this **_debauchery_** you've been enjoying, you could be considered a **_degenerate_**." 

Bakura sighed. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. I'm a **_decedent_**. I don't care. And anyways, that's a lie."

"Oh please, stop trying to **_debunk_** that so called 'lie'. I know what you do at night."

Bakura, rarely surprised, was now trying to **_decode_** how Ryou found out.

"You get a little too happy with those **_ingénue_** you go out with. Some of your mental barriers drop, and I see everything." Ryou said, interpreting his yami's face.

"And what would you rather do? Be stuck with what seems to be the **_congenital_** disease of blandness?"

Yup. My **_genre_** of fun would be RPG's and reading books."

You and your **_gentry_** ways are soooo boring!"

"I guess that's my **_genus_**. I really don't care."

* * *

Degenerate-a person who has declined, as in morals characters, from a type or standard considered normal. 

Decedent- A dead person.

Debauchery- Excessive indulgence in sensual pleasures, imtemperance

Debunk- to prove an ad/lie false

Decode- translate from a code to original language or form

Genre- class or category of artistic endeavors

Ingenue- part of an artless, innocent, inworldly girl or young woman.

Congenital- pertaining to a condition at birth, may be inheirited or caused by enviroment

Gentry- wellborn and well-bred people

Genus- Sorting; Class


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chap of My Homewok. Yeah, the reason I haven't updated in the last couple weeks is because I had no list. When English ends I'll list this fic as complete. But before that, if I don't update, it's because I have no list to update with. There's been lots of two/three day weeks lately, so no time for a vocab list. Which I don't mind. Less homework, you see.

Enough of me rambling. Here's my thanks for reviews.

_**Kanashimi no Tenshi**_, _**White Dragon Girl**_, _**Ty**_, _**Krafty Quill**_, _**InsaneYGOlover**_, _**Hikari Riku**_, _**Dark Magician Girl of Chaos**_, and _**Dispassion**_!

Oh, if it seems I don't respond to your reviews for a while, it's because my email provider is a piece of crap and is now blocking all things from fanfiction. It thinks it's spam. Damnit, I WANT that spam! walks off grumbling

I don't get reviews, alerts, PM's, **_NOTHING. _**And the fact that fanfiction made up most of my email is kind of pitiful. I get like no email now. But you can get my address through my bio, so if you really want me to get something, email me directly.

Disclaimer:I don't own. This is getting annoying...

Oh, this is a Kaiba fic!! Enjoy Kaiba fans and other alike!

My Homework, Chapter Seven

* * *

Seto Kaiba, the master of looking _**nonchalant**_, was doing just that. Everyone around him was crazed and nervous. But he, Seto Kaiba, would _NOT _fall victim to the nervousness around him. He was at the Japanese Stock Exchange. An important CEO from another company, who was once a **_nonentity_**, suddenly made himself _very_ important. Hearing a bark in the crowd, he was suddenly reminded of a dueling opponent, Joseph Wheeler. Or, should I say, the _mutt._ Kaiba had no rival when it came to dueling, he was named King when Yugi Mutou was assassinated. Kaiba was the _**nonpareil**_ in dueling and business, and this idiot businessman would soon find that out. 

Finally coming out of the crowd, the newcomer was struck **_nonplussed_**. He would expect anyone who came in here to be at least a bit nervous, but Seto Kaiba was a rock in a raging river.

Kaiba and Takahashi(A/N: snort) spoke there and then, as it was where Takahashi wanted to. The contract was **_non-sequitar_**; the end just didn't make sense. Kaiba was suddenly smacked with a bout of **_noncommitance_**. His gut was telling him no, but his mind was saying yes.

The **_sequential_** points made sense, along with the **_consecutive_** paragraphs, so what was wrong?

Kaiba ended the meeting there, he said he would have to think on it and come back with an answer. He hoped the **_sequel_** to this meeting would go better than this one did.

Driving back to KC HQ, the beginning **_segue_** that was playing through the speakers was one that shocked him to the bone.

"Kaiba, I'm not dead. Help me!"

* * *

**Nonchalant** coolly unconcerned, indifferent, or unexcited; casual 

**Noncommittal **characterized by tolerance

**Nonplussed **to render utterly perplexed; puzzle completely.

**Nonpareil** having no equal; peerless.

**Nonentity** a person or thing of no importance.

**non sequitar **an inference or a conclusion that does not follow from the premises.

**sequential **characterized by regular sequence of parts

**segue** to continue at once with the next musical section or composition (often used as a musical direction).

**consecutive**  following one another in uninterrupted succession or order; successive: _six consecutive numbers, such as 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, _

**sequel **a literary work, movie, etc., that is complete in itself but continues the narrative of a preceding work.

* * *

Yall know the deal. Leave a review and email me if you must talk to me. 


	8. Chapter 8

She got me again, folks, I can't think of anything. It's up to you!

Just to let you know. This will all end on Jan 24. That's the last day I have english this year. Enjoy this while you can.

So far, **Ty (Antifish...)** is the only one who's done a fic like this. Will _YOU_ get it, or will Ty continue to dominate? Your turn!

Thanks to...

**_Kanashimi no Tenshi_**, **_White Dragon Girl_**, **_Ty_**, **_Krafty Quill_**, **_InsaneYGOlover_**, **_Hikari Riku_**, **_Dark Magician Girl of Chaos_**, **_Coco Gash Niccals_** and **_Dispassion_**! For reviewing! I love you guys!!! glomps current reviewers And for you people not reviewing, how can you not be amazed at my ability to create fanfics like this?

Disclaimer: I no own. And there's even no fic here...

To all admins: I **_WILL_** replace this with a fic sooner or later. Please don't delete this and ban me from this site!! Begs

12/5/06

**

* * *

**

**pro·rate** to make an arrangement on a basis of proportional distribution.

**pro·cure** to obtain or get by care, effort, or the use of special means: _to procure evidence. _

**prog·nos·ti·ca·tion **a forecast or prediction.

**pro·lif·er·a·tion **the growth or production of cells by multiplication of parts.

**Pro·crus·te·an** tending to produce conformity by violent or arbitrary means.

**pre·cede** to go before, as in place, order, rank, importance, or time.

**suc·ces·sor** a person or thing that succeeds or follows.

**ac·cede** to give consent, approval, or adherence; agree; assent; _to accede to a request; to accede to the terms of a contract._

**pro·ces·sion** the act of moving along or proceeding in orderly succession or in a formal and ceremonious manner, as a line of people, animals, vehicles, etc.

**ces·sa·tion** a temporary or complete stopping; discontinuance: _a cessation of hostilities. _

_

* * *

_

_C'mon, get thinking and send it to me. _

Send it to me through email, 'cause I no longer get anything from ff . net because my email provider thinks everythign from here is spam. I want that, dangit!

* * *

Hey all. Here's the replacement. Yeah... Ty(Antifish) once again has been the first one to send a chap to me. Ty, you didn't have to use the words in order! Thanks so much! And to the rest of you! You can still send in entries. I'll add them to this one if you do. And my email finally got it's act together and I get stuff from ff . net now. I get Pm's, reviews, alerts, and everything now. YAY! Everyone dance! 

Thanks to reviewers of my work and Ty's...

**_Kanashimi no Tenshi_**, _**White Dragon Girl**_, _**Ty**_, _**Krafty Quill**_, _**InsaneYGOlover**_, _**Hikari Riku**_, _**Dark Magician Girl of Chaos**_, _**Coco Gash Niccals**_ and _**Dispassion.**_

And to you people who aren't reviewing, why?

Disclaimer: I no own, Ty no own. Get it?

12/6/06

Chapter 8, My Homework

* * *

I had tried many times to** prorate **the duels between Yugi and I.Nothing figured out. I had many times been able to **procure** a new strategy, but to no avail. Not even that Ishtar woman's **prognostications** could possible have told me that. Yugi was never a well known duelist. And then, as if by some **proliferation** of his fortune, he defeated _me_. Seto Kaiba, the master of Duel Monsters, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I was willing to do anything to get that title back. I am a person who is not afraid that I had a tendency towards **procrustean**. In fact, almost as quickly as I would admit that the man who **preceded** me had. However, I, the **successor**, will be victorious over Yugi as I was over Gozaburo. There have been times when Mokuba begged me not to resort to darastic measures to clear my path. I always **accede** to his wishes. He is more important to me than a title. There is a **procession** of events in which Yugi has bested me. But, I have something that he can never have. Mokuba. My precious little brother. For his sake I have agreed upon a **cessation** of our violent duels. But, I know that when that when the spirit called 'Yami' leaves Yugi… I will duel him. And I will get my title back, and I will make my brother proud. 

**-**

**pro·rate** to make an arrangement on a basis of proportional distribution.

**pro·cure** to obtain or get by care, effort, or the use of special means: _to procure evidence. _

**prog·nos·ti·ca·tion **a forecast or prediction.

**pro·lif·er·a·tion **the growth or production of cells by multiplication of parts.

**Pro·crus·te·an** tending to produce conformity by violent or arbitrary means.

**pre·cede** to go before, as in place, order, rank, importance, or time.

**suc·ces·sor** a person or thing that succeeds or follows.

**ac·cede** to give consent, approval, or adherence; agree; assent; _to accede to a request; to accede to the terms of a contract._

**pro·ces·sion** the act of moving along or proceeding in orderly succession or in a formal and ceremonious manner, as a line of people, animals, vehicles, etc.

**ces·sa·tion** a temporary or complete stopping; discontinuance: _a cessation of hostilities.

* * *

_

You, REVIEW! I'll get it this time! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to : **_Kanashimi no Tenshi_**, **_White Dragon Girl_**, **_Ty_**, **_Krafty Quill_**, **_InsaneYGOlover_**, **_Hikari Riku_**, **_Dark Magician Girl of Chaos_**, **_Coco Gash Niccals_** and _**Dispassion**_ for reviewing!

Thanks to Ty for doin gthe last chap. If you have submissions but didn't send them in 'cause Ty got there first, DO IT ANYWAY! I'll post them with this! In fact, if you can make your own one-shots with any of theses lists, go ahead. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No own.

My homework, Week 9

* * *

Yami, Yugi's other self, was worried. They had just realized that they were two separate people in Duelist Kingdom. Having just returned, he wanted to make sure he wasn't an **_encumbrance_**. But he was in no way **_tactless_**. He would bring this up stealthily; his **_tactic_** would hopefully go unnoticed. Their **_entanglement_** with each other was becoming more and more dangerous. There was another after their item, a masked enemy, someone who they knew nothing of.

"Aibou, I wish to ask you something." The dark half asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yugi cocked his head, a sign of pure curiousness.

"Am I a burden to you? Do I give you **_encephalalgia_**?"

"Hm? Why would you think that?"

"You were your own person before I came along. I would think you'd rather me not here."

Though Yami was **_intangible_** to all, their connection was **_tangential_**. The touch was almost nothing, yet it conveyed so much. A caring so strong, it put so much else to shame.

"No! You **_enable_** me to be so much more, to protect my friends, so they can trust me! And, you are my friend as well." Yugi immediately declared. "Anyways, you've very encyclopedic during Ancient Medieval History. You may not remember your past, but you know the way of life from back then." Yugi finished, grinning. Yami was completely relieved. Yugi did _want_ him.

Wait a minute, Ancient Medieval History? Where'd that come from? Yami went to dive at Yugi, but was somehow shoved into his maze of a soul room. The **_tactile _**of a solid rock was NOT soft.

* * *

Entanglement- twist together to entwine into a confusing mess.

Enable- make able, give power, means.

Encumbrance- something burdensome, useless.

Encephalalgia-headache

Encyclopedic- comprehending a wide variety of info.

Intangible- incapable of being perceived by the senses.

Tactile- of. Pertaining to, endowed with, or affecting the sense of touch.

Tactless- undiplomatic, offendingly blunt.

Tangential- merely touching, slightly connected.

Tactic- plan for desired end or result.

* * *

I actually got this one done pretty fast. Well?

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys...(sheepish) yeah, there _was_ a list last week, but we didn't have to do sentences on it, so I was lazy and didn't do a one shot. If you want the list, email me. Otherwise, you shall never know...hehe! These words today are ones everyone should know, so no definitions at the bottom. You want them, email or say in the review.

As we all know, ff. net has been crappy lately and not doing it's job and not sending alerts, reviews, or PMs. You may not get the alert that this updated, and I may not get your review right away.

Also, do you remember chapter 7? This fic is a continuation, though in _NO_ way is it the finish. I _MIGHT_ do a full length fic with this idea later, when I have no other fics on my plate. But for now, here it stays, just a random plot...thing... If you don't remember what the heck I'm talking about, go reread chap 7. Have fun

Thanks to:**_Kanashimi no Tenshi_**, **_White Dragon Girl_**, **_Ty_**, **_Krafty Quill_**, **_InsaneYGOlover_**, **_Hikari Riku_**, **_Dark Magician Girl of Chaos_**, **_Coco Gash Niccals_** and _**Dispassion**_ for reviewing. I wouldn't keep doing this if it weren't for you.

Chapter 10; My homework.

I no own!

* * *

"Kaiba, I'm not dead. Help me!" There was no **_illusion_** about that voice. It was _Yugi Mutou_. But how could that be? He was kidnapped and murdered a few months after that fiasco in Egypt. Kaiba could not believe his ears. He was **_faint_** with shock. (A/N: Ok, I know that's a bit OOC, but I needed to use that word.)

Kaiba listened closely to the song all the way back to his office. There were no more voices from the dead, or any other weird sounds, for that matter.

During his **_ascent_** in the elevator, he was just barely paying attention to the tune. It made some tiny **_allusion_** to "A Christmas Carol" that would have made him roll his eyes, but he hardly registered it.

Sitting down in his black leather chair in the office, he paged his secretary.

"Ms. Harada, I want no interruptions unless it's Armageddon out there or my brother. Got that?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," She quickly **_assented_**. (A/N: Hey, look, I stuck my OC from Illusory Love in here:))

Opening his email, he saw that Takahashi had sent him a copy of the contract. _'He's good.'_ Kaiba thought. Going over it again, he narrowed his eyes. _'There's something wrong here. He's **feigning** something. But what is it?? Everything here makes sense.'_ The contract was simple. Takahashi wanted to make duel disks for other games, not just Duel Monsters. He wanted the blueprints for them so they could be modified to accept other types of TCGs. _'Feh,'_ Kaiba thought. _'There's something else. There's always something else. And what really annoys me is that I just happened to hear Mutou's voice right after the meeting. There are no such things as coincidences. Something's up. This **feint** for part of my company will not work.'_ Kaiba emailed Takahashi saying he wouldn't accept. The **_effects_** of that answer were almost immediate. Takahashi was being persuasive, trying one last time to get Kaiba to say yes. Kaiba still said no. _"I wonder how this will **affect** the company. What will Takahashi do next?' _

Signing out of his email, he decided to deal with the next thing eating away at his mind, Mutou's voice.

He contacted his secretary again.

"Get Mokuba and tell him to come into my office."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." Five minutes later, Mokuba Kaiba bounded into his brother's office.

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"What do you remember of all the magic stuff Yugi and his cheer squad used to spout?"

"What are you **_implying_**?" Mokuba asked with a tilt to his head.

"What are you **_inferring_**?" Kaiba responded.

"You're asking about magic, something's up."

"Just spill. I'll tell you once things make a bit more sense than they are."

* * *

Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone.

I am sorry to say that last week's list was the last list I'm getting. It was fun writing these things to give to you. And it impressed my English teacher. (Woot! Impression points) Sooner or later when I'm not feeling so lazy I'll get all my lists together and give you one big list. Then you guys can have all the fun you want with them. I don't mind.

Sayonara, my friends. I hope we meet again. (bows)

Isis the Sphinx 

Owari


End file.
